wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik pani Hanki/61
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Sobota W głowie mi jeszcze huczy od myśli, których ani zebrać, ani uporządkować nie umiem. Tyle naraz strasznych i wstrząsających wiadomości! Nareszcie ta podła kobieta zdjęła maskę. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym uszom, gdy słuchałam tej rozmowy. Gdyby nie obecność Freda, nie wiem, co zrobiłabym. Może popełniłabym jakieś nieobliczalne głupstwo. Była przecież chwila, gdy chciałam zbiec na dół, gdy chciałam telefonować po policję... Będę się starała opisać wszystko z jak największą dokładnością. A więc już o godzinie dziesiątej rano Fred zadzwonił z zawiadomieniem, że wkrótce u miss Normann ma być ten człowiek, któremu onegdaj postawiła czterdziestoośmiogodzinne ultimatum. Uważał, jakżeż słusznie, że rozmowa ta przedstawiać będzie dla mnie bardzo wielkie znaczenie. Ubrałam się czym prędzej i w niespełna dwadzieścia minut byłam już u niego. Gdy wychodziłam z domu, Jacek golił się w łazience, gwiżdżąc jakąś melodię. Czyż mogłam przewidzieć, że miss Normann właśnie z nim jest umówiona?! Ale nie będę wyprzedzała wypadków. W pokoju miss Normann panowała cisza. Fred również zdawał się być podniecony niezwykłością sytuacji. Nie powiedział mi o tym, lecz przewidywał widocznie, że miss Normann wezwała mego męża. Obecność Freda była mi wielką pociechą i ukojeniem. Każda kobieta zrozumie co przez to chciałam powiedzieć. Bliskość silnego, odważnego i rozumnego mężczyzny dla każdej kobiety zmniejsza poczucie niebezpieczeństwa do minimum. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, przy czym każde z nas przyciskało do ucha jedną z dwóch słuchawek. Wreszcie o godzinie jedenastej, czy może kilka minut po jedenastej, na dole rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i krótkie „come in”, rzucone przez miss Normann. Od razu poznałam głos Jacka. Mówił: – Zdaje się, że jestem punktualny. Jestem do dyspozycji pani. Ponieważ mówili po angielsku, do końca nie mogłam ustalić, czy zwracają się do siebie per ty, czy per pan, czy pani. Angielskie „you” może oznaczać zarówno jedno, jak i drugie. Sądząc jednak z ogólnego tonu rozmowy, mogłam wywnioskować, że Jacek raczej starał się zachować najbardziej oficjalną formę, podczas gdy ona chciała nadać rozmowie ton poufalszy. Przynajmniej na początku. Postaram się jak najdokładniej powtórzyć to, co usłyszałam. Otóż miss Normann odpowiedziała swobodnie: – Tak długo i tak cierpliwie czekałam na pańską decyzję, że te kilka minut nie robi już różnicy. Proszę, niech pan siada. Tu są papierosy. Blado pan wygląda. Doskonale zrobiłaby panu teraz Sycylia. W nadziei, że razem tam już pojedziemy, telefonowałam nawet do biura podróży z zapytaniem o połączenie. Może kieliszek koniaku?... Fred ścisnął mnie za rękę. – Ona kłamie. Wcale nie telefonowała do biura podróży. Jacek zaśmiał się nienaturalnie. – Chyba pani żartuje?... Przecież decyzję swoją zakomunikowałem pani już od dawna. Kocham swoją żonę i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru rozstawać się z nią nie tylko na zawsze, ale i na krótki bodaj okres. Czy pani rozumie, że ją kocham?! – Owszem. Dla mnie to jednak nie zmienia sytuacji. – Nie zmienia? Traktować to mogę jedynie jako dowcip. Cóż przyszłoby pani z tego, gdybym nawet wrócił do pani, skoro nie mógłbym w sobie wzbudzić żadnych innych uczuć, oprócz... Urwał, a ona podpowiedziała: – Oprócz nienawiści?... Widzi pan, jak pan to słusznie kiedyś zauważył, nie należę do kobiet banalnych, szablonowych. Właściwie mówiąc, byłoby to dla mnie zupełnie obojętne, jakie uczucia pan dla mnie żywi. Przecież ja również nie twierdzę, że pana kocham. A może pan sądzi inaczej? – Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym – mruknął Jacek. – Jako nad rzeczą, która pana nie obchodzi?... Otóż nie kocham pana. Po prostu chcę mieć pana przy sobie i dla siebie. Nazwał pan to kaprysem. Mniejsza o to. W każdym razie rozporządzam środkami, które umożliwiają mi realizację tego kaprysu. – Myli się pani – zaprzeczył twardo. – Może pani mnie zmusić jedynie do... usunięcia się z areny. – Ach, jakież to nierozsądne – zaśmiała się. – Zależy panu na uniknięciu skandalu, na osłonięciu opinii swojej obecnej żony, nieprawdaż? I cóż pan zyska przez samobójstwo? Nie, mój drogi. Niech pan nie będzie dzieckiem. Zna mnie pan przecież o tyle, że nie zawahałabym się do skandalu wywołanego przez pańskie samobójstwo, dorzucić paru informacji, wyjaśniających podłoże tego kroku. Nie, przyjacielu. To nie jest żadne wyjście. Na dole zapanowała cisza. Po chwili zaś odezwał się Jacek głosem jakby z lekka ochrypłym: – Proszę się nie obawiać. Potrafiłbym pani w tym przeszkodzić. W jego tonie zabrzmiała groźba, miss Normann jednak zawołała z zupełną swobodą: – O, chce pan i mnie zabić? Cóż za romantyczne zdarzenie! Dwa trupy w pokoju hotelowym. Wschodząca gwiazda polskiej dyplomacji, jeden z najbardziej czołowych reprezentantów warszawskiego beau monde’u zabija piękną cudzoziemkę!... Cóż za żer dla sensacji! – Gdyby mnie nawet z twej strony miał spotkać napad – ciągnęła miss Normann – gdybym nawet straciła życie, wierz mi, nazajutrz wszystkie dzienniki wiedziałyby, co cię popchnęło do morderstwa. Tak, mój czcigodny mężu. Myślę, że zdołał mnie pan poznać o tyle, by wiedzieć, że umiem myśleć o swoich sprawach. Jacek powiedział: – I chce pani, bym do niej wrócił? Chce pani, by wrócił do niej człowiek, który gotów jest ją zabić?! – Właśnie – potwierdziła. – To dodaje sytuacji tej pikanterii, której zawsze szukałam. Zresztą mogę przecież mieć nadzieję, mieć wiarę we własne siły, mieć po prostu przeświadczenie, że z czasem zdołam odzyskać pańską miłość. – To jest absolutnie wykluczone – wybuchnął Jacek. – Już teraz nienawidzę pani!... Pogardzam panią!... Czy pani to rozumie?! – Rozumiem – odpowiedziała chłodno. – Ale w niczym to nie zmienia mego postanowienia. Powtarzam swoje ultimatum: albo do jutra pan zdecyduje się natychmiast ze mną wyjechać i wszcząć kroki rozwodowe przeciwko obecnej pańskiej żonie, albo zmuszona będę oskarżyć pana o bigamię i nadać tej sprawie jak największy rozgłos. Znowu zapanowało milczenie. Później nagły hałas odsuwanego czy przewracanego krzesła. Serce zamarło mi w piersi. W mojej wyobraźni rysował się już obraz tego, co się tam dzieje: oto rzucił się na nią i... Jednak zamiast krzyku przerażenia usłyszałam przytłumione przez dywan kroki. Po dłuższej pauzie zatrzymały się i odezwał się cichy, opanowany głos Jacka: – Ponieważ nie mogę uwierzyć, by aż do tego stopnia zależało pani na mnie, proponuje pani okup. – Okup?... Mam wrażenie, że jest pan nie dość bogaty, by zapłacić mi równowartość tej ceny, jaką przywiązuję do pana. – Wszystko, co posiadam, po spieniężeniu równałoby się kwocie mniej więcej półtora miliona złotych. – To bardzo niewiele jak na moje wymagania – zaśmiała się. – Przypuszczam, że ponadto zdołałbym zmobilizować jeszcze kilkaset tysięcy. Gotów jestem zostać do końca życia nędzarzem. – Nic by mi z tego nie przyszło. Gdybym nawet nie posiadała osobistego majątku, może mi pan wierzyć, że w każdej chwili mogłabym stać się bogata. Nie wszyscy mężczyźni tak boją się pożycia ze mną, jak pan. Dajmy jednak temu spokój. Skoro pan wszakże wspomniał o okupie, przyszła mi do głowy zupełnie inna myśl... Przepraszam pana na sekundę. Usłyszałam jej kroki i dźwięk drzwi otwieranych, a następnie zamykanych. – Widzi pan – powiedziała – ostrożność nigdy nie zawadzi. A to, o czym zamierzam mówić, nie może być przez nikogo słyszane. No, ale teraz pozwoli pan kieliszek koniaku? Świetna marka. W jej tonie było jakby odprężenie. Usłyszałam brzęk kieliszków. W pierwszej chwili opanowała mnie obawa, że ta zbrodniarka chce Jacka odurzyć jakąś trucizną, toteż uspokoiłam się, gdy w słuchawce zabrzmiał jego głos: – Bardzo dziękuję pani. Nie będę pił. – Jak pan chce – zgodziła się prawie wesoło. – Sądziłam, że lepiej nam pójdzie rozmowa. Otóż widzi pan, są... istnieją pewne warunki... pod którymi zgodziłabym się uwolnić pana od mojej osoby. Niech pan mnie tylko wysłucha spokojnie. – Z góry mówię pani, że zgodzę się na wszystkie warunki, które nie będą dotyczyły czci mojej żony ani mego honoru. – Tak?... Tym lepiej. No widzi pan. Mam nadzieję, że dojdziemy do porozumienia. – Niczego bardziej nie pragnę. Zaległa cisza. Widocznie miss Normann zastanawiała się nad formą sprecyzowania swoich warunków. Odezwała się po dłuższej dopiero chwili: – Pewnym moim znajomym zależy bardzo na zapoznaniu się z treścią niektórych dokumentów i pan mógłby mi to ułatwić. – O jakich dokumentach pani mówi? – Pan z racji swego stanowiska ma dostęp do tych właśnie papierów. Zniżyła głos: – Są bardzo dobrze strzeżone, a pan ma szczęście, że przy ich pomocy zupełnie niedużym wysiłkiem zdoła się pan uwolnić od mojej osoby i od wszystkich konsekwencji pańskiej bigamii. Ma pan szczęście, że właśnie na tych dokumentach tak bardzo komuś zależy. Za tę cenę odzyska pan spokój i rodzinne szczęście, przy czym nikt nie dowie się nigdy, że to pan ułatwił mi zapoznanie się z treścią owych umów. – O jakich umowach pani mówi? – zapytał Jacek przestraszonym głosem. – Niech pan mnie wysłucha do końca. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy między Polską a innymi państwami prowadzone były pertraktacje, w których wyniku zawarte zostały pewne porozumienia. Tu autorka pamiętnika wyszczególnia dokumenty, o które chodziło miss Normann. Ponieważ jednak dokumenty te, jako też ich treść, moim zdaniem, nie tylko wówczas, lecz i teraz stanowią tajemnicę państwową, uważałem za rzecz niemożliwą podawanie ich w druku. Skreślenie tego ustępu przeze mnie w niczym nie zmienia istoty faktu, że miss Normann żądała w zamian za swoje milczenie przedstawienia jej tajnych papierów dyplomatycznych, mniejsza o to, jakich. (Przypisek T.D.M.) – Teraz nareszcie zrozumiałem panią – rozległ się na dole chłodny głos Jacka. – Cała ta inscenizacja nawrotu uczuć była tylko próbą wyszantażowania ode mnie tajemnic państwowych. Pani jest szpiegiem. – Podziwiam bystrość pańskiego umysłu – zauważyła z ironią. – Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego używa pan aż tak dobitnych określeń. Nie myli się pan. Pracuję w wywiadzie. I właśnie jest moim zadaniem dotarcie do dokumentów, o których panu mówiłam. Nie zabiorę ich panu. Potrzebne mi będą na jakieś pół godziny. Jak pan widzi i tak wiemy o ich istnieniu. I tak z dość dużą ścisłością orientujemy się w ich treści. Zależy nam jednak na ścisłości. O ile zdążyłam rozpatrzyć się w sytuacji podczas mego pobytu w Polsce, zdoła pan bez trudności zabrać, wypożyczyć te papiery na pół godziny, w którym to czasie zostaną one sfotografowane bez najmniejszych uszkodzeń. Zwróci je pan następnie w stanie nienaruszonym i nikt nawet nie domyśli się, że dostały się w nasze ręce dzięki panu. Jacek milczał, a ona mówiła dalej: – Zresztą oprócz pana do dokumentów tych ma dostęp jeszcze kilka osób. Gdyby nawet wyszło coś na jaw, nikt nie zdoła panu udowodnić, że to pan jest winowajcą. Odrobina sprytu wystarczy, by całą operację przeprowadzić bezboleśnie i bez obawy następstw. Ze swej strony obiecuję panu zupełną dyskrecję. Natychmiast po dokonaniu zdjęć otrzyma pan moją pisemną zgodę na rozwód i oświadczenie, iż wziął pan ślub ze mną nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, gdyż był pan odurzony pewnymi narkotykami. Słowem będzie pan zupełnie wolny. Jacek milczał w dalszym ciągu. – Ach, wiem doskonale, o czym pan teraz myśli. Zastanawia się pan nad tym, w jaki sposób oddać mnie w ręce waszego Drugiego Oddziału. Nie boję się tego. Ponieważ jednak w chwili zamroczenia umysłu, pod wpływem wzburzenia, może się pan zdobyć na tak nierozważny krok, chcę pana przed nim ustrzec. Nic by pan w ten sposób nie wskórał. Tak samo nie dałoby to rezultatów, jak wysyłanie uroczej małżonki do Krynicy w celu śledzenia mnie. Biedactwo, napracowała się wiele, by przeszukać moje rzeczy, i nic nie znalazła. Nie udało się jej nawet zdobycie mojej fotografii. Niepotrzebnie narażał ją pan na tę ryzykowną ekspedycję. – Pani mówi nieprawdę – odezwał się Jacek. – Nigdy w życiu nie poniżałbym godności mojej żony do takich funkcji. – Chętnie panu wierzę. Zrobiła to w takim razie z własnej inicjatywy. Zresztą jest to nieważne. Chciałam dać tylko panu dowód, że jestem dość ostrożna na to i dość doświadczona, by nie zostawiać jakichkolwiek kompromitujących śladów. Zapewne swoim oskarżeniem może pan spowodować to, że mnie aresztują i przez kilka dni, a nawet tygodni zatrzymają w więzieniu. A niczego mi udowodnić nie potrafią. I będą musieli mnie zwolnić na skutek interwencji mego poselstwa, które również nie jest poinformowane o roli, w jakiej tu przyjechałam. Proszę zastanowić się przy tym, że z wielką łatwością uwierzą mi wszyscy, gdy wyjawię motywy pańskiej denuncjacji. Rezultat będzie ten, że ja wyjadę wprawdzie bez dokumentów, o które mi chodziło, ale pan powędruje do więzienia nie tylko pod zarzutem bigamii, lecz i z piętnem podłego oszczercy, który dla uwolnienia się od swojej prawowitej małżonki oskarżył ją o szpiegostwo. Pańska obecna żona, a właściwie pańska kochanka, o której honor tak panu chodzi, też nie wyjdzie z tego zbyt czysto, zważywszy to, że bynajmniej nie będę robiła tajemnicy z jej myszkowań w moich rzeczach. Oboje będziecie wyglądali niezbyt pięknie. Para kochanków, udających małżeństwo, knuje przy pomocy nędznych środków spisek przeciw porzuconej prawowitej żonie. – Ach, jakże bardzo pani jest podła – ledwie dosłyszalnie wyszeptał Jacek. – Mniejsza o to. Nie mamy czasu na zabawę w definicje. Chciałam panu tylko unaocznić pańskie położenie. Zostawmy przy sobie to, co pan sądzi o mnie i co ja o panu. Dla naszych spraw nie jest to ważne. Zresztą, by pana pocieszyć, dodam, że kiedyś naprawdę byłam z panem szczęśliwa i że tej misji obecnie podjęłam się z największą przykrością. Podjęłam się zaś jej dlatego, że ma to być ostatnie moje zadanie w służbie wywiadowczej. Po uzyskaniu tych dokumentów zostanę zwolniona i będę mogła zacząć nareszcie prywatne, spokojne życie. Ponieważ jednak jako warunek mego zwolnienia postawiono mi właśnie te papiery, może pan być przekonany, że nie cofnę się przed niczym, by je od pana dostać. Oto wszystko. Jakaż jest pańska odpowiedź? – Omyliła się pani – spokojnie odezwał się Jacek. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że moje położenie jest wręcz tragiczne. Wolę jednak ponieść wszystkie konsekwencje, niż stać się zdrajcą. Uprzedzam panią z góry, że postąpię tak, jak mi nakazuje mój honor i moje sumienie. Być może, nie zdołają pani udowodnić szpiegostwa, ale moim obowiązkiem jest złożyć odpowiednie doniesienie. Żegnam panią. – Niech pan chwilkę zaczeka – zatrzymała go. – Nie wymagam od pana natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Chcę pana ustrzec przed szaleństwem. Musi pan mieć trochę czasu na rozważenie wszystkiego. Zwłaszcza na zastanowienie się nad faktem, że sprawa ta nie tylko dotyczy pana, lecz również pańskiej żony. Może się pan z nią naradzi. – Czy sądzi pani, że moja żona namawiać mnie będzie do zdrady? Jeżeli tak pani myśli, równie grubo pani się myli, jak i wtedy, gdy zdawało się pani, że ja jestem zdolny do podobnej podłości. Uprzedzam panią, że wprost stąd jadę złożyć przeciw pani oskarżenie. Nie zdąży pani uciec. Zaśmiała się głośno. – Ależ nawet nie zamierzam próbować. Niech pan jednak będzie rozsądny. W obecnym stanie pańskich nerwów łatwo można powziąć decyzję, której się później żałuje. Będę z panem zupełnie szczera. Wyczuwam doskonale, że przeżywa pan ciężko te chwile. Pomimo wrogości, którą pan ma dla mnie, moja sympatia dla pana nie zmniejszyła się wcale. Jest pan tym samym zacnym, dobrym chłopcem, którego tak kochałam. Z tego właśnie względu chciałabym, chciałabym bardzo w jakiś sposób ulżyć panu. Stać mnie na szczerość. Pan najlepiej wie, że się pana nie boję, że nie mam już powodu kłamać. Gramy w otwarte karty. Wprawdzie karty te nazywają się niezbyt pociągająco: z jednej strony szantaż i szpiegostwo, z drugiej bigamia i denuncjacja, ale nie wyklucza to przecie, że pozostały w nas i inne pobudki działania. Otóż ja nie chcę pańskiej krzywdy! Nie chcę pozostawić po sobie wspomnienia ohydnego płaza! Czy wierzy mi pan?... Ta straszna kobieta, jak się obecnie przekonałam, była prawdziwą mistrzynią fałszu. Dość powiedzieć, że ja sama słuchając jej gotowa byłam dopatrzyć się w jej słowach szczerych, dobrych intencyj. Ja!... I to nie widząc jej!... A cóż dopiero Jacek, na którego mogła oddziaływać nie tylko precyzyjnymi modulacjami głosu, lecz i całą kombinacją mimiki i gestów, spojrzeń i uśmiechów! Ach, że też nie mogłam go ostrzec! A raczej, co za szczęście, że tego zrobić nie mogłam!... Jacek zatrzymał się i powiedział: – Chciałbym pani uwierzyć... Brzmiało to dość niezdecydowanie, ale jej wystarczyło, by rozwinąć całą swą dyplomację. Zaczęła dowodzić, że sama ugina się pod narzuconym jej brzemieniem roboty szpiegowskiej, że przez zgodę na kompromis nie tylko uratowałby siebie, lecz i ją uwolniłby od bezwzględnych brutalnych zwierzchników, ludzi bez serca. Wreszcie tak wykręciła sprawę, że to ona właściwie oczekuje od Jacka ratunku, ona, nieszczęsna i prześladowana. W rezultacie przekonała go, że nie zamierza wyjechać i że do jutra, do godziny dwunastej, zostawia mu czas do namysłu. Zobowiązała go również do naradzenia się ze mną. Widocznie w swojej zarozumiałości liczyła na moją strachliwość i sądziła, że jestem głupsza od niej... Tym lepiej! Przekona się, co to znaczy mieć ze mną do czynienia. Chciałam natychmiast jechać do domu, gdy tylko usłyszałam, że na dole drzwi za Jackiem się zamknęły, lecz Fred mnie powstrzymał: – Zaczekaj. Twego męża i później zastaniesz w domu, zresztą możesz do niego zatelefonować, by na ciebie zaczekał. Tutaj zaś, jestem tego pewien, usłyszymy rzeczy, które mogą nam bardzo się przydać. – Czegóż więcej możemy się dowiedzieć! – Ba! Czyż sądzisz, że ta pani działa na własną rękę?... Jestem przekonany, że zaraz będzie zdawała swemu zwierzchnictwu sprawozdanie z rozmowy z panem Renowickim. Gdyby bowiem... Umilkł i podniósł wskazujący palec: – Uwaga! Za jego przykładem przyłożyłam słuchawkę do ucha. Miał rację: miss Normann rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon. Teraz, gdy już wiedzieliśmy, że jest ona szpiegiem, nie daliśmy się wyprowadzić w pole. Mówiła wprawdzie o jakichś sprawach handlowych, o terminach płatności, o wekslach, o imporcie i tak dalej, ale dla nas było już jasne, że posługuje się umówioną nomenklaturą, w istocie zaś zdaje relację ze swych pertraktacji z Jackiem. Było to zupełnie wyraźne i Fred (co on ma za genialną głowę!) zaczął szybko notować wszystko, co mówiła. Gdy skończyła, zabraliśmy się do odcyfrowania całości. Zadanie mieliśmy o tyle ułatwione, że znaliśmy przedmiot jej rozmowy: sprawę Jacka. Fred okazał się mistrzem orientacji, niejedna wszakże i moja uwaga bardzo się przydała. Po godzinie mieliśmy już gotowy obraz. Wynikało z niego, że miss Normann wierzyła w ustępliwość Jacka, a zwłaszcza liczyła na mój wpływ na niego. Dawała też do zrozumienia swemu rozmówcy (zapewne jakiemuś głównemu szpiegowi), że Jacek o nic jej nie podejrzewa. Tego właśnie nie mogliśmy zrozumieć przez czas dłuższy. O cóż jeszcze mógłby ją podejrzewać? I tu Fred wpadł na bardzo prawdopodobną koncepcję. Jego zdaniem mogło to dotyczyć jedynie dokumentu stwierdzającego, iż kiedyś brali ślub. W każdym razie niektóre odezwania się tej kobiety zdawały się potwierdzać, że dokumentu tego nie posiada. A może nawet, że nie istnieje on w ogóle. W jej telefonicznej rozmowie dwukrotnie został podkreślony postulat „sporządzenia dowodu wpłaty”. To mogło oznaczać, że miss Normann po oczekiwanym przez nią otrzymaniu materiałów dyplomatycznych musi koniecznie wręczyć Jackowi akt ślubu. Fred posunął się w swych hipotezach nawet tak daleko, że zakwestionował w ogóle sprawę bigamii. Upierał się przy twierdzeniu, że ślub w ogóle nie miał miejsca lub też został sfingowany. Zacierał ręce i mówił: – W każdym razie położenie twego męża bynajmniej nie jest groźne, dzięki temu oto aparacikowi, który tu zainstalowałem. Czy rozumiesz?... Twój mąż teraz ma świadka swojej rozmowy z miss Normami. – No, tak – zauważyłam. – Ale przecież nie zechcesz się przyznać do tego, że podsłuchiwałeś. – Dlaczego? Oczywiście przyznam się w razie potrzeby. Należy to do mego fachu. Jestem detektywem. Oczywiście będę musiał zeznać, że śledziłem miss Normann z twego polecenia. – To bardzo przykre. Rzecz nabierze rozgłosu i w każdym bądź razie nie widzę, co byśmy z Jackiem mogli na tym zyskać. – Bardzo wiele. Przede wszystkim ta kobieta ma wytrąconą broń z ręki. Dzięki temu, że słyszałem całą rozmowę, twój mąż z góry, składając doniesienie, będzie mógł od razu powiedzieć: ta pani groziła mi zmyśloną przez siebie bigamią, by na mnie wyszantażować dostarczenie jej tajnych dokumentów państwowych. A mój detektyw pan Fred Hobben był świadkiem całej rozmowy. – I cóż z tego? – Jak to co? Miss Normann zostanie natychmiast aresztowana, nie będzie mogła wypierać się tego, że uprawia szpiegowską robotę, i nikt jej nie da wiary, że cała ta historyjka o małżeństwie jest prawdziwa. – Ba, ale przecież wyraźnie groziła Jackowi, że w razie aresztowania jej ktoś inny rozgłosi wiadomość o jego bigamii. – Moja droga. Zaufaj mojemu doświadczeniu. Jestem przekonany, że to tylko jest zwykły i bardzo często używany przez przestępców sposób szantażowania, a raczej sposób zapewnienia sobie bezpieczeństwa. W istocie bywa tak, że po aresztowaniu nic nikt nie ogłasza, z tej prostej przyczyny, że albo nie ma co ogłosić, albo boi się o własną skórę i woli pozostawić wspólnika własnemu losowi. – Jednak strach mnie przejmuje, Fredzie, na myśl, co będzie, jeśli to nie były czcze pogróżki. – A jakież jest inne wyjście? Chyba twój mąż nie zgodzi się spełnić jej żądań? – Na pewno nie. – Ani ty nie będziesz go do tego namawiała. – Nigdy nie miałam tego zamiaru. – Więc musimy działać. Będzie najrozsądniej, jeśli zaraz pojedziesz do domu i powiesz mężowi o tym, żeśmy słyszeli jego rozmowę z miss Normann. Przestraszyłam się. – Jak to, że my? Musiałabym wówczas powiedzieć wszystko. Zaśmiał się. – No, wszystkiego nie potrzebujesz mówić. – Ale to, że od dawna wiedziałam o jego bigamii, że zwracałam się do waszego biura w Brukseli, że... spędzałam tu z tobą długie godziny sam na sam w pokoju hotelowym. Rozłożył ręce. – Trudno. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Nie potrzebujesz mu zresztą mówić, że czytałaś list adresowany do niego. Uwierzy ci na pewno, gdy mu powiesz, że dopiero po jego wyznaniach postanowiłaś działać na własną rękę i zwróciłaś się do naszego biura o pomoc. – To prawda – przyznałam. – Jeżeli zaś chodzi o to, że bywaliśmy z sobą bez świadków... Sama twierdziłaś, że mąż twój ma do ciebie nieograniczone zaufanie. – Oczywiście, kochanie, ale wolałabym jakoś inaczej to ułożyć. Fred potrząsnął głową. – Nie widzę innego sposobu. Po krótkiej naradzie postanowiliśmy, że pojadę do domu, Fred zaś zostanie, by czuwać przy słuchawkach. Mieliśmy zresztą być w kontakcie telefonicznym, wzajemnie informując się o wszystkim. Ponieważ nie zastałam Jacka, który zostawił mi kartkę, bym na niego czekała, siadłam i zabrałam się do spisania zdarzeń, które mną tak głęboko wstrząsnęły. Jestem pełna niepokoju, czy tymczasem Jacek nie przedsięwziął jakichś nierozważnych posunięć. W chwili gdy piszę te słowa, zegar bije piątą, a jego jeszcze nie ma.